User blog:Ludicrine/Lovely School Situation
This blog post will be updated with information about my schedule or school situation, among other smalltalky things. Update Schedule 2019 8^y Stay tuned. This was supposed to be a really vague spoiler about FunB if that wasn't clear The Great Story-Phasing: Now In Technicolor The Serrie Shuffle *Compare User:Ludicrine/Oldicrine info with FunB's Jast page *Dictate that something be done about Coherine *Dictate that something be done about Hank *Dictate that something be done about Abstracinthe *Dictate that something be done about Lucifer I'm sorry did I become the Church *Dictate that something be done about Trewinnard *Transfer information from Genoskaya before deleting *Transfer information from Category:Serrangios before deleting *Dictate that something be done about Teteoh The Story Stint So my good friend Category:Stories has given me a gnarly list of things that, for the most part, need to be offloaded from this site to the other one. Are there strays and exceptions? Probably-absolutely. Let's break it down. *THE ALPHA-ARCHAIC ADVENTURE: Most of them have already been ported, and these are some of our top priorities in terms of edits on the new site. However, they're probably going to be the last ones to go on account of Redlink Mania, my favorite aftereffect of cleaning things up. *THE MORI Mm I can't think of an M thing: Timelines here are fuzzy. A lot of things were intended for AA but were rejected due to bad communication on like, everyone's part, so we've instinctively moved a lot of them to Nu, except that causes some conflict with original plans for Nu, which usually wouldn't be a problem but we don't know if there are any lingering stories that still ascribe to that timeline's original plot... so that's cool and fun. Fairly high priority in editing and offloading, with a few snags: *#Not everything's gonna have a home right away. *#Some things are in sideblogs. I've been given permission to go all sorts of ham by Mori herself and I plan on using it to move all the appropriate stories to FunB mainspace, but whether or not they should also be mirrored here or just deleted, I don't know. *#Other Memory. Rich, rich, delicious history that I would not feel comfortable permanently deleting, even if the page has since been blanked. *Fire's told me he'll handle all of his stuff on his own, which is good since he actively keeps on top of his work and has the third-largest catalogue of on-site storystuff. *Memories of Fan-Ball and company... can probably all be placed into userpages, since very little of it pertains to the timeline-canons of FunB. It started out as prototype-roleplay gunk back when our little self-insert 'sonas were fused at the hip to our wiki-using selves. Some if it's salvageable, I'm sure, but I don't know if I can make that call for everyone on the fly. It'll have to be done case-by-case. *And then the strays. We'll... talk. When they come around. *Phi is going to be a problem. **Completed ones can be ported over, however bizarre and however garbagesque they are, and will merely go through some quick edits before making it to FunB mainspace. The unfinished and "newer" ones, however, do pose a bit of a problem, as they were intended for the community here to edit, not necessarily the community there (even if we hope it'll be around the same people). FunB goes by different rules that the authors and content-creators here have yet to consent to, so moving may be a problem. Worsening things is the fact that most can't stay on mainspace here. If relocated to a userpage, it locks the story down and presumes individual/personal ownership, and if moved to a sandbox... well, you know how that goes. *Sigma is going to be a problem. **Oh, Sigma. How I love thee so. The intent of FunB is to remove all traces of copyright - this doesn't extend to parody, so the concept of SFANB and the like is in the clear, but unfortunately the content is a little outdated. This one's gonna be a beast. *Theta is going to be a problem. **Me and my bright idea to just make Phi The Second. There's no need for me to lock down a whole 'nother perfectly good Timeline just for some Clown Day gags. I can put them back to Phi, but whether or not I actually want to move them...? Maybe some things deserve to shrivel and die. Or just be userpage gags that show up once a year. *The other joke/vandal stories are going to be a problem. You know the ones. The Character Conundrum I'm gonna be real, this isn't as much a concern of mine at the moment. A lot of character pages are gonna need to be built up from scratch, so I figure we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Uh, the Biddenning...? I originally started a project a while back to cut down on the number of pets I've got lying around, but that's a whole lot of work with not a lot of payoff. It's going to be put indefinitely on hold, since my page is currently a big ol' nightmare that I don't want to deal with, but I'm not ruling anything out just yet. GULP MISSILE GULP MISSILE Gulp Missile? Gulp Missile Gulp Missile Gulp Missile Gulp Missile